bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Chronicles of Harvask
The Chronicles of Harvask is an Epic written by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member ChocoLvr13. ~Prologue~ Turaga Bekesh Shem-shu sat in the Temple of Ereeti, a sacred area on the island known as Harvask. Shem-shu was a Turaga of Shattering, and often traveled deep within the temple when she needed to calm down and meditate. When she couldn't get the upper hand against her anxiety or fear, it would usually take control of her, and use her powers to her disadvantage. During the Great War between Harvask and Wesko Nui, she had lost all control over her elemental ability and shattered a battleship from Harvask, giving Wesko Nui an advantageous edge. Although Harvask ended up winning the war, Shem-shu couldn't get past the fact that she killed about five-hundred Matoran. She quickly opened her eyes as the clatter of footsteps could be heard. She turned her head and saw a group of young Matoran. Some Um-Matoran, Le-Matoran, De-Matoran, and a lone Ha-Matoran. A Matoran of Air pushed a young Matoran of Power Scream toward Shem-shu, who gestured for the Matoran to come closer. She smiled warmly and asked, "What is it you need?" Jivii, the Matoran of Power Scream, said, "Can we hear some more stories?" Shem-shu nodded and walked toward the Ramaji Circle, a small sand pit that lets the reader sit back as they tell the story, while it creates elaborate figures out of sand. Shem-shu brought her special wooden chair forward, glad that she bought it on Terra Nui while she was there. She punched in a code on a stone tablet that was attached to the iron circle, also from Terra Nui. The sand then came alive, in the form of nine Toa. Wiark, the Matoran of Magnetism, jumped and said, "Toa Klasia, Toa Borik, Toa Ve-karn, Toa... Toa..." Jivii raised her hand and said, "Toa Shem-shu!" Turaga Shem-shu smiled and nodded, beckoning them to continue. The Matoran of Air that pushed Jivii said, "Toa Firum, the best Toa of Air there's ever been." "No where near as good as Toa Zeerah was with Weather Control," a voice said, as a Hu-Matoran sauntered into the room. Shem-shu glanced around the room at the Matoran. Parau, the Matoran of Weather, smiled and said, "Sorry to interrupt, Turaga." "No matter how immature it is to arrive late," Shem-shu said, "You quickly become the most mature person here." Parau smiled and continued, saying, "I believe the last two are Toa Gorq-um and Toa Kaamal. Sorry, Turaga, I haven't the slightest idea about our mystery Toa." Shem-shu straightened up and said, "Gather, young Matoran, and listen to the Tale of the Toa Harvask..." Chapter 1 Toa Firum paced around the entrance to the He-krae Arena, in He-krae. There he waited for a fellow Toa, Zeerah. He stood still for a few moments, and started talking to himself. "That good-for-nothing, hot-head! He can't even arrive for a-" "You want hot, buddy?" a voice shouted from a distance. Firum looked and saw Zeerah, his bright yellow and marbled platinum and black armor blinded him for a second. "I'll give you hot!" Zeerah shouted, forcing the normal clouds above He-krae to wrench open and heat the entire city. Firum answered Zeerah's call by blowing gale-force winds at the Toa of Weather on the hill before him. "Control this!" Firum shouted as the wind blew Zeerah head-first toward the arena. * * * "So... I'm... sorry, I guess, about earlier," Zeerah said. They were inside a Wha-Matoran's hut, who stood over a desk, smashing herbs and small, organic Rahi together as a medicine. Firum looked at Zeerah and said, "Sure, I, too acted immaturely, much like a Matora-" The Wha-Matoran cleared her throat, but continued to create the medicine. "Err, much like a Kigre Fish," Firum quickly said, trying to take back the words he already said. "You bet you did," Zeerah said, his Kanohi Garai shining. The Matoran healer saw this, and quickly shouted, "N-no! Don't use your Ka-" But she was too late. Zeerah stood up and stared at his armor. What used to be bright yellow was now mixed with a darker, more orange-yellow. And his platinum armor was reduced to silver. "Hey," Zeerah said, staring at himself in a mirror, "I'm digging the new look!" Chapter 2 "You stupid, simple-minded, high-in-the-sky," the Wha-Matoran murmured, spreading the concoction of herbs and wildlife on the Toa of Weather's open wound. "How did this happen?" Firum asked the healer. "I gave him a small mixture of Jik-vaar Weed and Muaka hide. When they react, it usually numbs the person it's being used on, but..." "But what?" Zeerah asked, his Storm Staff close at hand. "Well, it may have spread throughout your body, making it..." she searched through her medical cabinet for the vile with the said concoction, "Ah ha!" she said, showing them the vile. It was the exact same hue as Zeerah's new, darker armor. "So, that got into my system, and controlled what color I appear?" Zeerah asked, clenching his staff. "It's harder to explain, but that's basically it," the Matoran said. "It took water out of your system." Firum looked at the Wha-Matoran, saying, "I knew one of the scientists on that subject. He said that only small traces are in our body. That means..." "Zeerah has the least amount of water in his body at this moment," the healer said, closing a cabinet. Zeerah looked outside and saw another Toa, this one a Toa of Fear named Ve-karn. Firum had met that shady Toa before, and the two hadn't liked each other since first sight. Toa of Air are pranksters, and Toa of Fear are so serious, even a Toa of Ice would say, Oh please! I thought I was serious! Toa of Fear Keep to themselves, but are welcome everywhere, meanwhile Toa of Air are friendly, yet sometimes banned from Onu-makas for simple jokes on the Turaga. Firum saw Zeerah and Ve-karn talking to each other, and then the Toa of Fear turned his attention to Firum. Firum thanked the healer and walked out, readying his Air Sabre. "What do you want?" Ve-karn asked, his Scimitar grasped in one hand, a small Halberd in the other. "Your head on the top spire of the arena," Firum answered, drawing his sabre. "Do you want to play this game, then?" Ve-karn asked, cracking his neck. He unleashed a small bit of Fear into Firum, who fell on his knees as reality ripped like parchment sheets. He saw his friends die all around him horrible, brutal deaths, each one falling on mangled bodies. Firum saw the Temple of Ereeti burning, and, among all of this, he saw Ve-karn tear through the illusion, saying, "Fear overpowers Air". The illusion faded, and Firum saw Zeerah scolding Ve-karn. "We're a team. We have our differences, but that doesn't give us a reason to use our powers against one another!" "You're one to talk," Firum said, his hand twitching slightly on the pommel of his sabre. Ve-karn knew that almost any illusion of Fear he put into Zeerah's mind would be extinguished almost immediately, not because Zeerah is stronger, but because he witnessed his village burn to the ground, his friends be brought on slave ships to Wesko Nui and Bybral. Zeerah was one of the few Toa in the Southern Isles that knew true pain. That, and Ve-karn liked Fire, which Zeerah could put out with his Elemental Powers. "You're right," Firum said, straightening his mask. Ve-karn just nodded, and the trio stood silent for a moment. Then, out of the stormy skies, a large, orange, and red dragon flew down toward them, letting out a screech so violent, Zeerah and Firum thought at first it was another Fear illusion. But as the dragon let out a pillar of fire from her nose, they knew it was far too real to be an illusion. Chapter 3 Toa Borik stared out on the vacant wasteland called Po-rakio, the Stone Desert. It was dominated by Rahi that blended in with sand, and many of them could strike during the year-long sandstorms that take place. As a Toa of Ice, he felt out-of-place. He saw a caravan approaching from the north, and created a small storm of snow and ice to slow it down. He was on sentry duty, and after the Toa Wesko had arrived on the northern island in Harvask's dome, no caravan could go through this checkpoint without being checked. Borik slid down a canyon, and stopped before the caravan. He looked at the driver, and followed the reigns to the Rahi pulling it. But there wasn't one. The reigns were floating, and quivering, like an Agrophiem was pulling it. "Agrophiem?" Borik asked the Matoran driver. "Yep. Bought two off the Be-forkian Market," the driver said, with a smile. Then, the smile vanished. The Be-forkian Market was an underground, but perfectly legal, market that sold rare and unusual Rahi. Some of which were auctioned off by the Makuta of the Dome of Harvask, those of which usually had mutations. "What's the cargo?" Borik asked, staring at the invisible Rahi. The Matoran didn't say anything. "What. Is. The. Cargo?" Borik said, freezing the axles of the wheels to the base of the wagon. "Menoka Dragon," the Po-Matoran said, grasping the reigns. Borik saw that and froze the Matoran's hands to the bench he sat on. "Those are among the most dangerous Rahi found in Wesko Nui. Where did... ?" he sighed, and said, "Which wagon?" "Fourth from here. We just traveled for safety. Braver in numbers, you know?" "What do you carry across the wastelands, then?" Borik said, seeing a brown and ebony armored being come closer. "Iron Ore from Terra Nui," the Matoran said, shaking. "Go ahead, but tell your friend to dump the dragon. You aren't bringing one of those to the cities." * * * "Borik, what are we going to do with an unconscious Menoka Dragon?" Toa Shem-shu asked, smiling, "Will we wake it up? No..." "Shut up, Shem-shu!" Borik shouted, causing small pebbles to fall from the top of the canyon. 'Rummmbbbllleee "Great. Just great, Borik," Shem-shu said. "Hey, it's better than not being able to control your Element!" Shem-shu lost her train of thought. A small area of the canyon bursted out, and hit the dragon square in the face. Yaawwwww "Shem-shu, don't make any sudden moves." "Yeah, I might Shatter you!" Awwwwwawwwwaawwwwwwww "Shem-shu, shatter that wall, and then stand back." The dragon smacked its chops, and roared. "Now, Shem-shu!" But she couldn't do it. She couldn't grasp her abilities. It was like a Tikkio stealing all your home-grown Bula Berries, and then returning the pits to your garden. The dragon charged toward them, and bent its' neck down. The orange and red dragon scooped the two up, and flew high, above the wastelands. Chapter 4 "Firum, blow the wind back!" Ve-karn called over the dragon's screeching. Toa Firum tried using his Elemental abilities to divert the wind flow in the area, but ended up creating a tornado that, when mixed with the Fire, burnt every hut in its' path. Ve-karn threw his halberd at the dragon, which struck its' right eye, and made the dragon plummet to the ground. Zeerah, who was busy trying to make Toa Borik and Toa Shem-shu conscious once more, looked over at Toa Firum and sighed. "You're... ugh... welcome, airhead," he said diminishing the tornado into a light breeze. It was hard work, and for Zeerah to do that to Firum meant something for both of them. The two felt a mutual bond at that moment, and then heard footsteps coming from the Arena. "Odd," Borik said, "Nothing was planned for today." The steps sounded uneven. step... step step... step... step step... Turaga Thurom, Turaga Bekesh of He-krae, walked out of the Arena, smiling. He held two shining jewels, one a shining ebony, the other one teal. He looked up, and his sight wandered toward the unconscious dragon, which lay spread atop three large huts and its' tail, he saw, held a Matoran in its' grasp. "Wait are you waiting for?" Thurom asked the Toa before him, "Save him!" Zeerah looked at Firum, who looked at Borik, who looked at Ve-karn. "No," the Toa of Fear said, "I am not saving a Matoran, especially not him." That specific Matoran was Kakji, a young and restless Matoran of Air. He always had his slightly-battered sword with him, which had enough concentrated Elemental Power to knock out a seasoned Makuta. Normally, other Toa and Matoran love him. Until they are the only people to be with him. He had "accidentally" pushed a Pe-Matoran off the Re-skhia Cliff. Luckily, the Matoran lived, but left with a few broken sheets of armor. "I'll get him," Shem-shu said, standing up. She took a dagger from a burning hut and cut the Le-Matoran loose. "Thanks Toa Shem-shu!" Kakji said, trying not to think of a way to hurt the Toa of Shattering. "Yeah, now scat before... before..." Toa Shem-shu said, trying to look threatening. "Before what?" Kakji said, his Tryna reflecting Shem-shu's image. She looked closer and grabbed both sides of the mask. She frowned. "You have a dent in your Kanhoi," she said, accidentally yanking off the mask. "Hey, give it... back," the young Matoran said, slowly losing energy. "Yeah, take it," Shem-shu said, "It's fake Nuvarian Silver." The Matoran clenched his teeth, and ran off. He ran and ran, into the darkest region of Kra-makas. There, he traveled to the Northern Mountains, and into a cave. The yellow being inside it asked him, "What news have you brought to Makuta Bitil?" Chapter 5 Kakji took his mask off, saying to himself, "Fake Nuvarian Silver. Those slimy... You really shouldn't plan anything with them." Bitil stood hunched over a stone table. Behind him were two other stone tables, each with a Toa strapped to it. "Toa..." Kakji said, his armor becoming black and gunmetal. "Wesko. Just caught them," he looked up at the Matoran and snarled, "Get out of disguise!" Kakji was surrounded by a cloud of black gas. Once it cleared, a tall, silver-and-black figure stood where the former Matoran of Air was. "Did you find anything important? If not, leave." "As a head virologist for the Brotherhood, I should be the one asking questions, not you." "But you aren't. What did you find?" Bitil said, forcing a venom into one of the bounded Toa's mouths. "The Toa Harvask are on their way to Onu-makas to settle a dispute there." "Good," Bitil said, "Now, Yteryl, make like a Ghra Tree and get out of my cave." Yteryl clenched his fists together and shouted, "It's leave! Make like a tree and leave!" * * * In the city of Ra-krae, a small Matoran, Kaamal, ran to the Temple of Khenti-Amenti, not able to think about what was going to happen. The Turaga of Ra-krae summoned him to the temple, where the old Turaga Bekesh spent most of his time. "Kaamal! Wait up!" Nio-raki shouted. She was a young Matoran of Water and the Head Lab Worker in Ko-krae. Not to mention Kaamal's best friend. "No time! Turaga Lacizid called me to the temple!" "Good luck!" Nio-raki called, smiling. The words stuck to Kaamal. Good luck? Something told him she meant it, unlike so many other Matoran. He stopped at the foundation of the Temple. It was a grueling three-hundred bio climb to the gardens, and an extra one-hundred bio to the top. A total of about four-hundred bio. When he reached the top, he fell on the marbled floor, gasping for breath. He saw the old Turaga walk out, strength still showing in his stride. Kaamal looked up, and said, "Why... such... steep... steps?" Turaga Lacizid smiled and handed Kaamal a precious gem. He sucked in air immediately. "A Toa Stone!" Chapter 6 Toa Borik sighed a long sigh. "We need you to deliver these to Po-rakio. Three villages there will die without these supplies!" The old Onu-Matoran, whom the dialog was meant for, looked out from his Kanohi. "We have enough Ul-Matoran as it is, and if they can't send our drilling equipment back," the Onu-Matoran slammed his jackhammer into the earth, "then they don't get anything from us!" Toa Shem-shu walked forward, her brown and black armor glistening. "They need this, Dek-kep," Shem-shu said, filing her armored fingers on the canyon wall she was leaning against. Dek-kep grunted. He looked around, making sure that Turaga Uk-mayt or Turaga Vekkal weren't watching. "Follow me," he said, beckoning them into the Gar-foro Mines, a place where only authorized personel were allowed. After traveling down a small makeshift elevator, they walked into a completely circular chamber lined with crystals and gemstones. "We don't need Po-rakio's stones as imports," Dek-kep said, picking up a large diamond from the room's center. "You're a greedy little Matoran," Ve-karn said, noticing that the diamond was the largest in the room. "But those Matoran will die!" Zeerah said, causing a light drizzle to form underground, "They don't have a Toa near their settlement, nor a Turaga for that matter." "As Chief Prospector and Head Miner, I speak for all when I say we'll be better off without the Ul-Matoran," Dek-kep said, pointing at the Toa of Weather. A small purple and black armored Matoran looked up and said, "So you want to kill them, kill them all?" Dek-kep turned to the small Matoran and said, "Get back to work, Ykere. I thin-" "I think the little one is correct," Borik said, "How about this. You continue to trade with Po-rakio, and everyone lives. Like the idea?" "No," the miner said, clenching his fists. He was, quite obviously, getting angered by the Toa. "All right," Ve-karn said, stepping in front of Shem-shu, "Then you stop trading with Po-rakio villages, and they all die out. Then you will be shipped off to Wesko Nui!" Dek-kep frowned. He knew the Toa of Weather could flood the entire tunnel, demolishing some stones and taking value out of others. "Fine. But they need to send it via caravan. Through the city of Uri-krae." Borik's eyes widened. Uri-krae was the only area of Harvask that all the village leaders decided to ban from the general Matoran population. The Matoran of Darkness were savage and brutal, and anyone who went in, never came out. Shem-shu plucked a black crystal from the wall and said, "Well, I believe our work here is done." Zeerah let a cloud form in the circular chamber as they left, and as they bunched into the hodge-podge elevator, the very faint sound of lightning hitting crystal could be heard. Borik looked forward, seeing the faint outline of Uri-krae on the horizon. "I guess we're going to Uri-krae," he said, looking over at Firum, who was silent up to this point. "You know, for a Toa of Air, you're pretty serious," Ve-karn said, his scimitar pointing at the green and lime armored Toa. Firum shrugged, saying, "I don't feel like playing jokes right now. Something makes me think that those gems were put there for a reason." Shem-shu shot her gaze at Firum, saying, "Nuvarian?" Firum shook his head, but was interrupted by Zeerah's laughing. "They were fake! It was worthless hunks of rock with colors on it!" he said, slapping a knee with his hand. Shem-shu brought her stolen rock out and crushed it in her hand. She opened her fist and let the dust flow through the wind. "Let's go to Uri-krae, then," Borik said, hoisting his spear to rest on his shoulder. Chapter 7 "We really would have been better off letting them settle this," Zeerah said to Borik. "There is one colony of Ul-Matoran on Po-rakio, in one of its' most deadly areas." "And?" Borik sighed. "The entire race of Ul-Matoran came from six islands, and we were given the task of... of..." "Of saving them every time a circuit breaks in the Psh-qitar Mines. And then having to get them out of the mine after one of them blows up the escape tunnel. Aren't they supposed to be dark, brooding little Matoran?" Zeerah said, making a fist with one hand and thrusting it into the other. Borik ignored Zeerah and thought back to when the team was together, just minutes prior. They reached the Uri-krae Gates, and realized that they hadn't opened in many years. The team decided to look for a low section of the wall, or a weak section to freeze and weaken so they could usher themselves inside. Shem-shu went with Firum, Ve-karn left by himself, and Borik trekked off with Zeerah. Borik stopped and knocked on the barrier next to him. It cracked at his touch. "Hey, Zeerah?" Borik said, a thought bubbling in his mind to get the wall down faster. "What?" the Toa of Weather said, tossing blackened rocks into the city limits. "I heard an Uri-Matoran say something about a 'completely unintelligent, lousy, Toa of Wea-'" "You lost me at lousy," Zeerah said, throwing a rock over the wall, at the building nearest him, "Uri-Matoran don't say 'lousy'." * * * Shem-shu stuck her hammer into a gap in the ebony walls of the city, and pried it open. It screeched loudly, and a cloud of dust puffed out into her face. "Heh... heh," Firum said, manipulating the dust in the Air. "Grow up, airhead," she said, pulling on her hammer to release it from the wall. "Well, sister, it looks like we may have to travel a bit to find a low spot on this wall," Firum said. Shem-shu yanked on her hammer, and widened her eyes. "I can't move my arms. I- I cant let go of the hammer, either!" Firum smiled. "Funny. You'd make a good Matoran of Air. Or Elasticity. Maybe even a Matoran of Energy." He laughed, only to see his sister be sucked through the charred wall, onto the other side, into the city. He quickly realized what was going on, remembering when Toa Bekesh Vekkal told him of a mysterious substance known as [[Kirjahd|''"Kirjahd"]]. It was created on the Northern Continent by a race of beings that were able to dissolve and solidify at their will. The substance they made was like the clay that mischeivous Matoran of Earth throw at Matoran of Ice when they pass by the mines, it was able to be molded, and all it needed was a day in the sunlight to become harder than Protodermis. But the wall had the capability of deciding what to take in, while regular Kirjahd would end up swallowing entire beings. So Firum jumped at the wall. He passed through and landed on his chest armor. But when he looked around, he didn't see the dark, frightening Uri-krae he was told of, rather, he saw worse. A small Matoran of Water was standing in the center of a courtyard with blackened grass. She was surrounded by both a tough-looking Matoran of Darkness, and a skinny, knife-carrying Shadow Matoran. The Ga-Matoran's eyes were wide, and while she was backed into a corner, she dropped a small tablet just out of Firum's reach. Firum stealthily grabbed the stone, read the inscription, and only understood [[Turaga|"''Turaga"]]. He threw a loose rock at the Matoran of Shadows, hoping that it was the right thing to do. The Matoran looked around and started backing slowly away. The Ga-Matoran wiped the bit of dirt off her shoulder armor and watched the Matoran run off. "It's almost like they're running in slow-motion," she said, laughing. Firum smiled and said, "What are you doing here, little one?" She looked up at the green hero and said, "Nio-raki. Not 'little one'. And I'm running a long-distance errand for Turaga Bekesh Lacizid." Firum's smile dissappered as he hurriedly said, "Lacizid is sending Matoran into Uri-krae? For what?" Nio-raki put her small hand out, saying, "Tablet. Now." Firum tossed the small stone at the Matoran, and she said, "This," as she yanked a shining black stone from her armor. Firum did a double-take upon seeing the jewel. Nio-raki smiled and said, "Harvask may be home of the Southern Islands' first Toa of Darkness." Chapter 8 Toa Firum turned and saw Toa Borik and Toa Shem-shu walking slowly toward him. "Did you end up getting sucked through?" Shem-shu asked, brandishing a dagger as she walked in front of an alleyway. "Yep. Sort of like Kirjahd, eh Borik?" Firum said, trying to laugh. Borik, always the matter-of-fact Toa, said, "No, it was nothing of the sort. Kirjahd literally ate you. This almost opened a portal like when Toa Bekesh Vekkal used a Kanohi unearthed by Toa Iolit, I think it was an Olmak, and made a portal as he fell from the He-krae Arena." Shem-shu passed another alley, stabbing the air, saying, "How do you remember this, again?" Borik laughed, saying, "I actually listened during those history lectures in Ko-krae." Shem-shu stabbed the air again, saying, "I didn't do too well there, did I?" Firum answered the question for her, saying, "No, you really did worse than that Matoran of Radiation who always sat in the back." Nio-raki, the small Ga-Matoran, kicked Firum in the ankle, saying, "If you don't get me to Turaga Rek within the hour, you aren't going to achieve your destiny." Shem-shu's eyes widened as she said, "What do you know about our destinies?" Nio-raki smiled, saying, "One of them is coming soon. Of course, Wesko Nui still needs help, if you want to stay a Toa, that is." Firum picked up the Matoran and said, "Where's Rek at?" Nio-raki looked at the tablet and said, "Jiak-Ler." Shem-shu said, "I'm leading. Being most like the inhabitants of Uri-krae, I think I'm most fit." Just then, the walls of the buildings shifted. What was on Firum's left was now on his right. What was before him looked like it unfolded on its' corners and made a straight wall. Nio-raki said, "Maybe this is supposed to happen. Lacizid said strange things would happen if I were to use this tablet correctly," she stopped, thinking, "Or maybe it was if I use it in the wrong ways." Firum did a few tricks with his sword, then plunged it into the wall in front of him. "It's real," he said, yanking his sword out. Shem-shu continued on for about a building's length, only to watch the walls shift again. This continued, but after a few minutes the group reached Jiak-Ler. Jiak-Ler was an old Uri-Matoran word meaning "Great Power" among most of the inhabitants of Whiro and Harvask. However, it wasn't an official Matoran word, being a combination of two - "Jiarep", meaning "Great" and "Kelerjh", meaning "Power". The building itself was grand, having blackened marble steps that led up to a forest of columns. Each one was connected to the dome attached to the top, which had small diamonds engraved in it. Borik saw it and said, "Doesn't look like it should be in a City of Darkness." Nio-raki held her tablet up into the light and two armed guards appeared at either side of the steps. Firum stepped up one of the shining steps, only to have a sword at his throat. "You go no further," the larger guard said, twirling his sword and putting it in its' sheath. "Turaga Rek demands only one being come with her," the other one said. His eyes glowed as he looked at Nio-raki and said, "The Toa of Shattering comes with us." Shem-shu stepped up the steps, and Borik whispered to Firum, "I think that was a Nuvarian. He was about the same height, maybe a bit short." "I don't know," a voice said behind the two. Firum turned on his armored heel and saw Zeerah and Ve-karn. "Took you long enough," Borik said jokingly to Zeerah. "I was scared out of my mind. I..." "The scary may have been me," Ve-karn said, unsmiling. Zeerah cleared his throat and continued, "I guess when I turned my back you must have fallen through." Firum, Borik, and Ve-karn stared up at Jiak-Ler. Almost simultaneously, they all blinked as they heard the distinct screaming of a Turaga and the shrieks of a Matoran of Water. Chapter 9 Toa Ve-karn clenched his teeth and started up the ebony steps. Two new guards came and tried stopping him, only for Borik to lower the temperature around their bodies so all mechanical parts slowed. Toa Firum ran up the stairs behind them, not wanting to use his Kanohi ability. More guards appeared, and one finally got behind the Toa of Fear and shoved a prodder into his shoulderblade. The Toa of Fear spun around and grabbed the prodder and snapped it in half. He grabbed the guard, and soon realized it wasn't a Matoran. * * * Toa Shem-shu had never seen something even near the likes of which was in Jiak-Ler. A lazy Shadow Matoran slowly walked in front of her, only to walk through a wall. Just moments after that, a creature about the size of that Matoran walked out of a painting just feet in front of her. The creature pryed its' mouth open and pulled the Shadow Matoran's head out. Nio-raki seemed not to care about this, but when the creature let out a small noise and turned toward the two, she let out an ear-piercing scream that could nearly break the barrier that keeps Light from a being of Shadows. Shem-shu thought that and almost laughed. Like that could ever happen, she thought. But when the creature ran toward them and pounced, it dissappeared. In a flash and bang, the creature became a mere memory of the two. The two guards that accompanied them were still walking, having not noticed, or cared about the Matoran nor the beast. "Didn't you hear us? Why didn't you react?" Shem-shu demanded when she caught up to the guards. The Nuvarian peered up from his helmet, saying, "Jiak-Ler is a strange building, Toa of Shattering, very strange. Time runs faster in some areas, and slower in others. The lowest whisper can be heard from across one room, while the loudest shrieks cannot be heard in others. You think you are in a large hall now, but you will be done walking in it in a millisecond. The shortest hall has taken me just over a day to traverse at times." The smaller guard, an Uri-Matoran, then said, "And some sounds can be stored, to be played back another time. Others can be heard outside the building before they happen." Nio-raki's legs started to shake. "Wha- What's happening?" she said, stumbling through words. Toa Shem-shu then felt it, too. A strange sensation that worked up the body, weak joints, scolding armor plates, then numbness. "I take it that the two are outside the Point?" a voice said. It sounded old and frail, but it still had pride and a large amount of dignity. For a voice, that is. "Yes, sir. They should be approaching the Point of Truths. If this Toa Stone, and tablet are real, the Matoran will lead the way," another voice said. This one was younger, but had much more pride to it. So much, that Shem-shu thought it may get him killed. The Nuvarian and Matoran stood in front of a door, and opened it. Nio-raki stepped in, and screamed. A freefall of nearly thirty bio welcomed and engulfed her in darkness. Shem-shu felt she had to save, or at least, continue with the Matoran, and so she dove in after her. Chapter 10 Shem-shu fell for what felt like days. When she hit the bottom, however, she was greeted by the frail voice of Turaga Rek and Nio-raki. "Your destiny awaits, Toa," the voice said. "Toa Shem-shu, the prophecies speak of you," Nio-raki repeated. Shem-shu remembered that Nio-raki said one of the Toa's destinies was nearing, but didn't believe it was hers. "Prophecies speak of all beings, little one," Turaga Rek said. "Turaga Rek is correct in saying that," Shem-shu said, silently wishing Turaga Rek said nothing. The old Turaga walked out into the light. Despite being the elder of the City of Darkness, he had never been a Toa of Darkness. No being in the room, other than a "close friend of his", held in a Stasis Tube on the far end, knew exactly what he actually was. However, when he scuttled out into the light of the room, Shem-shu realized he was never a Matoran either. * * * All of the male Toa Harvask came to a fork in the hallways of Jiak-Ler. In fact, this was the eighth fork in the past two minutes. "Firum and Borik, take the right. Ve-karn and I will go straight. We can't afford to stay together anymore," Zeerah said, Ve-karn following him, almost mindlessly. "Hold on, I think I found something!" Borik shouted from across a large hall. Ve-karn ran across the hall in a matter of seconds, something strange for someone with so much armor. "What is it?" Zeerah said, condensation forming on the walls. "This building has a few curses cast upon it," Borik said, opening a Protodermis door. "How do you know?" Ve-karn said. "I'm the one that usually finds these things." "These inscriptions," Borik said, showing the Toa the barely visible inscriptions on the wall, "were put there when the building was made, or so it says. Someone with an enormous amount of knowledge of curses must have engraved this, and put the spell here. It gets blurry, but I can make out something about a circular pit, and a Toa of... Danger? No, no... I think it might say a Toa of Darkness." "What language is it written in?" Firum said. "Emariti, or Gshal. Although a few words are written in a mix of words, like the Uri-Matoran do," Borik said. "Whoa, Gshal? Are you to say we are dealing with Gshmaan?" Ve-karn said, to everyone's surprise. Quite rarely did Ve-karn show signs of weakening under his own Element. But whenever the Gshmaan, an intelligent, jungle-inhabiting creature, was brought into a conversation, Ve-karn felt insecure, much like the Toa sometimes felt around him. "You know, I hear rumors from all kinds of Matoran, especially former slaves in Wesko Nui, that say Gshmaan are just elite Nuvarians," Firum said, shrugging his shoulders. "Correct you are, Firum," a voice hissed from behind the Toa. Borik jumped up from his crouching position and saw the being. Ve-karn turned slowly, and knew that, whether it be a Nuvarian or other species, this "Gshmaan" was staring at him, hunger raging in his eyes. Chapter 11 Turaga Rek, was, without a doubt, the most bizarre [[Turaga|"Turaga"]] that Shem-shu had ever seen. He was like some of the millipede Rahi that made their home inside the Khashaad Forest. He had four organic legs, each one ending in a small, sharp point. He even had a small point near his rear, which, despite its blunt look, made Shem-shu shiver. From Rek's abdomen up, he looked like a regular, Light-drained Turaga. Of course, Nio-raki was oblivious to this. When she turned to finally see Rek, she dropped the Toa Stone she clenched in her small hands. Turaga Rek, despite his strange look, didn't attack either of the now-weaponless beings. He advanced on the Toa Stone and held it up to the miniscule amount of light that shone through the window. "I'm guessing I have to bring one there,?" Rek said. He repeated that, looking at Nio-raki. "Yes, Turaga. Lacizid said that it had to be one from Uri-krae," Nio-raki said. Shem-shu thought, and realized that they must be conversing about the Toa of Darkness. "It will be done, however, it shall take around four-thousand years to complete the process he will go through," he said. "Shem-shu, I sense Fear in your thoughts, and not from the Toa in the hallways of this building." "The others are here?" "Yes." "Turaga?" a strong, proud Uri-Matoran said, walking out from the shadows. "Ah Qekaaf, I forgot you were in our presence." "I'm quite used to it, especially with you, sir," the Matoran said. Then, Shem-shu realized that it must have been the two conversing before they reached the ''Point'', which was broadcasted throughout the hallway they were walking through. Or maybe they haven't spoken of that yet, maybe they will do that as we leave, Shem-shu thought. "Well, Turaga, now that you have the Toa Stone, we'll be on our way," Nio-raki said. "I'm sorry, but you can't do that," a voice hissed from behind the Toa and Matoran. When they turned, they all screamed. Toa Shem-shu screamed, and accidently shattered the column the creature was leaning on. Nio-raki simply screamed, along with Qekaaf. Turaga Rek shouted and let a burst of Shadow from his staff. The being, which Nio-raki believed to be a "Gshmaan", while Shem-shu, Turaga Rek, and Qekaaf all said the same thing, weapons drawn - "Nuvarian." Behind the being, a door slammed open with a crash and a nearly indentical being stormed in. "I met four Toa, Jafaal," the second beast said. "Shem-shu, we came as fast as we could!" Toa Borik said, running through the already-opened door, spear-first. "Yeah, we got sidetracked and found out this place is..." Toa Zeerah started, only to trail off, as he saw the Nuvarian and his twin brother. "Cursed," Ve-karn finished, Scimitar above his head, ready to slice through Nuvarian. "Brother, I do believe these Toa and our former leader on exile want to fight us," the Nuvarian who ran from the male Toa Harvask said. "I do believe you are right, Zekasal," the other Nuvarian stated plainly. "Leader? Exile?" Shem-shu and Firum said, and looked at Turaga Rek, although he and Firum were not acquainted. "Oh yes, Rekah-pes was the leader of the Nuvarian race, and with him still alive, another cannot take his place," one of the Nuvarians said. "Only one leader-class Nuvarian can live at a time. Rekah-pes must die, or Wesko Nui, Bybral, and Kignaar will go on without a leader, and it will be your fault. Hundreds of Matoran, both slaves and inhabitants, live in our dome. If chaos were to ensue, it result in death, plague even, which would spread to Harvask, where it would stay. I ask now, that you all continue listening to me as if my brother does nothing," the Nuvarian known as Jafaal said, as Zekasal shoved one of his feet, which were hooks, into Turaga Rek from behind. Jafaal, sensing weakness in one of the Toa, grabbed Nio-raki by the neck and threw her against a wall. "The curse you spoke of Toa, is broken. Jiak-Ler is a now simply an intricate building. Now, we Nuvarians, not Gshmaak, or whatever you said," Zekasal said, looking at Ve-karn, "have quite a tight schedule. We have a prime warlord of Zakaz to kill. So if we can make this fight as simple as possible, it would be appreciated." Then, the two Nuvarians took a stance, side-by-side. Getting a clear look at them, Zeerah wondered how he thought these were anything but Nuvarian. But not just a typical Nuvarian, they were the Assassin Nuvarians. They were taller than Toa at the rare instances when they stood on their hind legs, instead of the usual hind-and-forearm pose they were often seen in. Their feet were hooks, which let them slide on many surfaces, and cling onto still other things. They had smooth armoring on their arms, leading down to larger hooks before their hands. And their faces, which made most of the Toa think of what they were doing, were pitch-black and each housing two deep-red eyes. All Toa present didn't act fast enough. A wall burst open, and a tall figure's outline could be seen. Chapter 12 Quite rarely a being will knock a wall down from the outside, turn and face two Nuvarians, bind them with crackling electricity, walk toward them, and disappear. Yet, this being did. Borik got a good look at him. He had orange armor mixed with a darker red with bright red spikes. He carried with him two orange whips, each creating mirages around themselves. The being had bright green eyes and a Kanohi, and Borik knew it had to be a Kanohi Qevth, Great Mask of Ice Resistance. The being smiled at Borik before leaving, and the Toa of Ice felt he knew the being. Shem-shu, however, thought otherwise when Borik said this to the team. "He nearly killed us! Zeerah's still stuck under that column, and I don't think any of us are going to be able to move it! And the Matoran are probably... where are they?" she said, scanning the room. "B-b-ba-ba-back here, Toa Shem-shu," Nio-raki stuttered. She was by herself, and looked like she had seen a Muaka charge at her. "What's the matter, little one?" Firum asked, pulling Zeerah form under the pillar. "H-he left. H-he t-t-touched the Toa St-st-stone and was whisped away, at the exact same moment as the red thing." "Who?" Ve-karn asked. "Qekaaf," Nio-raki said. "D-do you think he was f-f-forced there by th-th-... that?" Ve-karn thought for a brief moment. "No," he said, and continued. "He must have been the Matoran that is going to become a Toa. He must be the first Toa of Darkness." "Why did he leave?" Firum asked, looking at Ve-karn. "Whiro," Shem-shu said quietly. "All Uri-Matoran originate from there. Those are some proud Matoran there, and I'm sure the leaders want him trained. What did Turaga Bekesh Lacizid say to you when he gave you that?" "Well, 'A Matoran's time is coming. I want you to give this to Turaga Rek. He'll know who to give it to. If something happens to him, the one who deserves it shall come forth.', that's all he said, word for word. He couldn't talk too long, he had an urgent meeting with a Ra-Matoran." Borik's eyes widened. "Magma? What was his name?" "Kaamal. Nice guy. He's one of the volunteers for the Heat Brothers," Nio-raki answered. Ve-karn and Zeerah both know a thing or two about the Heat Brothers. Zeerah had once been saved by one of the leaders when he was a Matoran in Ra-krae. Ve-karn's was a bit darker. Just weeks before, he had helped a few Heat Brothers from Wesko Nui, after they single-handedly burned down one of the armory complexes. Two out of eight didn't make it, and word hadn't been received as to whether or not they were still living. The Heat Brothers themselves were a group of Matoran from heat-based tribes. Some Matoran of Fire, Plasma, and Magma were enrolled in this, either as full-time workers, or volunteers. The Heat Brothers are a search-and-rescue crew, and made sure that everyone knew it. "His armor? What colors?" Borik asked Nio-raki. "Kaamal's? Orange, dark red, and a bright red." "Did Lacizid say anything about what he was doing with Kaamal?" Ve-karn said. "I-I-I sort of stuck behind for a bit. I followed Kaamal up the steps, and heard 'Toa Stone'. But he could be bluffing." "I don't think he was," Borik said, almost certain that he just seen Toa Kaamal, a novice, take down two assassin Nuvarians, something the rest of the Toa Harvask couldn't do. Chapter 13 The Dark Hunter known as [[Deadshot|''"Deadshot"]] forced the two unconscious Nuvarians into a small aircraft he was given by [[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]]. He knew that ''"The Shadowed One" would be content when he heard that "Deadshot" captured two of the Nuvarian Assassins. One, Zekasal, recently tried killing "The Shadowed One", but failed, and was nearly slaughtered by [[Darkness (Being)|''"Darkness"]]. Of course, ''"Deadshot" wouldn't have minded if "The Shadowed One" died there in his throne room. Although who would want "Darkness"? No one, "Deadshot" thought to himself, shoving the two Nuvarians into a containment pod in the interior of his craft. Once the two beings were uncomfortably forced in, "Deadshot" activated laser bars to keep them in. "Touch one of these babies, and it'll cut through ya!" the Dark Hunter roared. He sat in the piloting seat, and shape-shifted from his form as a Toa he'd seen in Ra-krae earlier that day, to his normal form. He was a bright orange and deep black, with bits of silver here and there. He checked the various charts and meters in the cockpit of his ship, ''The Vamis One'', and took off, scanning the streets below him. Nothing caught his attention, and he looked ahead of him to see one of the temples of Harvask. "Ah, the Temple of Khenti-Amenti," "Deadshot" said, thinking about firing a flaming arrow into the building. Khenti-Amenti was a being from one of the westernmost islands, although no one knew for sure. Some thought it was Zera Nui that Khenti-Amenti hailed from, while others thought it was Vuata Maca. No one knew for certain, and with each dome, came a different story. But for whatever reason, Khenti-Amenti left Harvask during a battle. "I still don't know why they made that for him, he abandoned them," "Deadshot" said, flying through the northern sea gate. He blinked, and saw that a portal was being constructed before him. He tried slowing down, but once the portal was activated, it sucked The Vamis One through, into an alternate universe. "Deadshot" was at a loss for words. Then, an idea popped into his mind. That one idea was a single, powerful phrase, and "Deadshot" whispered it as he pulled a small gun out and shot the two Nuvarians. "Conquer and enslave." Chapter 14 The Toa Harvask looked at Borik, puzzled. "Is there something we should know about?" Shem-shu asked, leaning on her over-sized hammer. "I believe that being we saw was Toa Kaamal," Borik said quietly. Ve-karn and Firum simply nodded, whereas Zeerah said, "How can you assume that already?" Borik stared at him and said, "We still have to allow the Po-rakio caravans through Uri-krae. How can you be whining about my assumptions?" "The caravans will be allowed thorugh our gates," a raspy, cracking voice said behind the Toa. The heroes turned around and saw a small, winged being standing on one of the fallen pillars. "Krishtov is what you will call me, Toa. I am... was...," he said, looking at the limp body of Turaga Rek, "the second-in-command." "That means you now lead Uri-krae," Firum said, staring at the creature. He had heard of a being like this one before, in one of the old myths of Harvask. But his thoughts were cut short by the being's words. "The caravans will enter and exit my city if that is what you wish. However, there are still old transporters in Po-rakio. The flying ones. That should help things flow a bit better, Toa Harvask. Especially after the setback that both mines had," Krishtov said, his image flickering. Then, with a small click, he disappeared. "Now," Borik said, "we can leave for Ra-krae. That was easier than I had anticipated." * * * Elsewhere, earlier... "Remember to block when you strike like that, Kaamal," Turaga Lacizid said, teaching the novice Toa to fight. Though it had only been a day since his transformation, Lacizid wanted to have the Toa train non-stop. Kaamal had had just one break in the past day; it was about thirty minutes long. Thurom, Turaga Bekesh of Storms, clenched his teeth for a moment then shouted, "Strike up at the opponent! If he blocks you, use his weight against him!" The current opponent was a four-armed, two legged Rahi just shorter than Kaamal. It had to large claws on its' top arms, and it was extremely intelligent. Every move that Kaamal made, the Rahi calculated the perfect defensive and offensive move. "Think of your enemy, Kaamal. Have honor... and remember that Toa don't kill!" Turaga Uk-mayt of Iron shouted, seeing the now fallen Rahi whimpering due to the sword in its' face. Thurom took the sword from Kaamal and wheeled a large crate forward, saying, "Every Toa should have, in my opinion, their own weapons. These," he opened the case, "are yours. Magma Whips. You can channel Elemental Energy into them and they will turn to Magma. However, they will still hold together. Try them out." Kaamal held them, and realized that he hadn't used any of his Elemental Powers yet. Lacizid chuckled and said, "Thirty more minutes, my friend. Then prepare for your training on how to use your Element." Chapter 15 "How is it you can simply give this... Matoran," Zeerah said to Turaga Bekesh Lacizid, refusing to call Kaamal a Toa, "a Toa Stone?" "Obviously," Thurom said, his Thunder Claw tapping against the marble pillar he leaned upon, "it was his destiny. Toa Stones know whose destiny it is to become a Toa." Lacizid tapped his Magma Staff on the floor, which was a typical sign that he demanded silence. He cleared his throat and said, "A storm is on the horizon, my friends. You will need all of the help you can get. Think of this as a gift..." "I just love being called a gift," Kaamal said, interrupting Lacizid. "...consider it another Toa to aid you-" Lacizid said again, only to be interrupted. "Another? What, did you get the Toa Wesko?" Firum said, anger in his voice, "They'll be a load of help. If I toss a weapon to old Gerwahr, that coward will scream loud enough to let everyone within a kio radius know our posit-" "Firum!" Zeerah said, and, being older than the Toa of Air, his demands were met. He gestured to Lacizid to continue before another interruption. "You all will be glad to know that Gorq-um and Klasia will also be returning," Lacizid said. "Gorq-um? I thought he wouldn't speak to you after... after that," Ve-karn said, remembering his days of training. Lacizid, looking as stone-faced as ever, said simply, "Thurom and Vekkal contacted him. He agreed to their wishes, and will arrive in Ko-krae soon." "And... Klasia is returning? I thought she wasn't allowed transport through Wesko Nui anymore?" Borik said, remembering the Toa of Lightning. "She will arrive via airship, with some help from a Fironian friend of hers," Vekkal said. "How will a Firorian help?" Shem-shu asked, staring at the slightly hunched Turaga of Earth. "He possesses a Kanohi Olmak," Vekkal said, to many "oohs" and "awes". Kaamal saw the opportunity, and asked the question that had been bugging him since the start of the conversation. "Turaga, you said a storm is coming, but a storm of what?" Lacizid said, quietly, "The stars point to the Nuvarians being the storm, however, we mustn't rush into this. You all are aware that the Nuvarians are a hostile race, and are willing to kill thousands upon rumors that they hear. We don't want that to happen." Thurom nodded, and said, soemnly as he could, "Not again, no." Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Characters *Shem-shu *Jivii *Wiark *Klasia (Mentioned Only) *Parau *Gorq-um (Mentioned Only) *Firum *Zeerah *Ve-karn *Borik *Thurom *Kakji *Bitil *Yteryl *Kaamal *Nio-raki *Lacizid *Dek-kep *Ykere *Iolit (Mentioned Only) *Rek *Qekaaf *Jafaal *Zekasal *[[Deadshot|''"Deadshot"]] *[[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]] (Mentioned Only) *[[Darkness (Being)|"Darkness"'']] (Mentioned Only) *Khenti-Amenti (Mentioned Only) *Krishtov *Uk-mayt *Gerwahr (Mentioned Only) *Vekkal *Brutaka (Not Mentioned By Name) External Links *Chronicles of Harvask Category:Epics Category:ChocoLvr13